Je te promets
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Un petit OS Sasuke-Sakura sur une chanson de Johnny Hallyday, en hommage au roi du rock français !


_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs ! J'ai voulu faire un petit hommage à Johnny Hallyday en prenant ma chanson favorite de lui pour en faire un tout petit OS sur Sasuke et Sakura. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 **SASU-SAKU**

 **JE TE PROMETS**

Je me suis réfugiée dans la forêt extérieure de Konoha, j'ai besoin de m'isoler. Je m'installe sur une haute branche et regarde le ciel étoilé. Il me manque… Il me manque tellement… C'est encore pire quand je vois tous mes amis se mettre en couple… Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais aucun prétendant, mais à qui donc je pourrais bien laisser sa chance quand tout en moi n'attend que lui, que Sasuke ?

 _ **« Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche »**_

Je souris avec nostalgie en me souvenant de comment j'étais enfant. Il disait que j'étais lourde et il avait raison ! Mais je ne suis plus cette petite fille qui lui courrait après en criant son nom… Pourtant je continue de l'attendre, je continue d'espérer…

 _ **« Je te promets le ciel au-dessus de ta couche**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces »**_ **  
**

Je ne sais pas quand il rentrera au village, ni même s'il rentrera un jour, mais je l'attends, je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. J'ai essayé de l'oublier, mais j'en suis incapable, il est ancré en moi, gravé au fer rouge dans mon cœur. Il doit encore me trouver lourde, après tout, je lui ai couru après pour qu'il rentre à Konoha…

 _ **« Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Je te promets ma vie de mes rires à mes larmes »**_ _ **  
**_

Je ne sais même pas ce que je représente à ses yeux. Suis-je uniquement son ancienne coéquipière ? Suis-je toujours cette petite fille égoïste ? Il n'a pas autant d'estime pour moi qu'il en a pour Naruto. Pourtant, il a tapoté mon front avant de partir en voyage, il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait et il m'a remercié… Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il encore remercier ? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour lui ?

 _ **« Je te promets le feu à la place des armes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au-revoir »**_

J'aurais voulu lui dire que je lui laisserais sa liberté, que je me contenterais d'être son amie si c'est ce qu'il souhaite. Peu importe la souffrance que cela m'apporterait, je ne veux que son bonheur… Pourtant, une petite voix chante en moi qu'il faut que je garde espoir, qu'un jour il me reviendra…

 _ **« J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil**_ _ **  
**_ _ **J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel**_ _ **  
**_ _ **J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent**_ _ **  
**_ _ **J'te promets une histoire différente des autres**_ _ **  
**_ _ **J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore »**_

Je me berce d'illusion mais j'en ai besoin. Je serais prête à tout accepter pour qu'il me donne une chance. L'amour peut faire tellement mal mais il m'aide chaque jour à croire en son retour. Je voudrais qu'il me choisisse, qu'il réponde à mes sentiments, qu'il voit en moi ce que je vois en lui…

 _ **« Je te promets des jours tout bleus comme tes veines**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves »**_

Et s'il n'attend de moi que cette mère qui reconstruira son clan alors je le serais. Je serais ce qu'il attend de moi, je serais ce qu'il désire au plus profond de son âme, même si cela signifie le voir aimer une autre femme. Je serais une amie s'il en veut une et une amante s'il en veut plus…

 _ **« Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches »**_

Je donnerais tout de moi pour le faire sourire, l'entendre rire. Panser ses blessures et l'aider à accepter ses erreurs. Je ne lui demande pas d'être parfait, il l'est déjà pour moi. Je voudrais juste être quelqu'un pour lui, quelqu'un d'important, quelqu'un en qui il peut croire, comme il croit en Naruto. Moi non plus je n'ai jamais baissé les bras pour lui…

 _ **« Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses »**_

Je sais pertinemment qu'il souffre et je veux l'épauler, être présente pour lui, j'ai toujours voulu être présente pour lui. Je soupire en fermant mes yeux, « _Sasuke_ »… Il sait ce que je ressens pour lui, mais moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi et ça me fait peur, ça me fait mal. _ **  
**_ _ **« Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir**_ _ **  
**_ _ **J'te promets d'être heureuse si tu n'as plus d'espoir »**_

Il hante mes jours, il hante mes nuits, il hante mes pensées, il hante mon cœur… J'ai besoin de respirer à nouveau mais pour cela il faut qu'il me revienne. Je rêve de le voir débarquer et faire preuve d'impétuosité pour me prendre dans ses bras, me dire que je lui ai manqué et m'embrasser à en perdre haleine…

 _ **« J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil**_

 _ **J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel**_ _ **  
**_ _ **J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent**_ _ **  
**_ _ **J'te promets une histoire différente des autres**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Si tu m'aides à y croire encore »**_

Je ris de moi-même, ça ne lui ressemble pas, il ne ferait pas ça. Ça serait moi qui accourrais vers lui, me jetant dans ses bras, lui criant mon amour et cherchant son regard, celui qu'il ne m'a jamais encore adressé, celui qu'offre Naruto à Hinata… Je voudrais tellement être celle à laquelle il pense durant son voyage, je voudrais qu'il entende ma voix dans le silence, qu'il voit mes yeux quand il ferme les siens… J'aimerais être à lui. Et je voudrais sentir ses mains sur moi, son souffle qui caresse ma peau, sa chaleur quand il me serre dans ses bras et savoir que les battements frénétiques de son cœur sont pour moi. J'aimerais être unique à ses yeux. _**  
**_

_**« Et même si c'est pas vrai, si on te l'a trop fait**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Si les mots sont usés, comme écris à la craie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On fait bien des grands feu en frottant des cailloux**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Peut-être avec le temps à la force d'y croire**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On peut juste essayer pour voir »**_

Et si c'est une autre femme qu'il choisit alors je saurais me montrer heureuse pour lui. J'accepterais de n'être rien d'autre que son ancienne coéquipière seulement s'il me donne ma première nuit, il me doit bien ça, non ? Ca fait si longtemps que je l'attends… Si longtemps que je rêve de lui… Si longtemps que j'espère son retour. Je ne veux pas de ses remerciements, je le veux lui. _**  
**_

_**« Et même si c'est pas vrai, même si je mens**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Si les mots sont usés, légers comme du vent**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Et même si notre histoire se termine au matin**_ _ **  
**_ _ **J'te promets un moment de fièvre et de douceur**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pas toute la nuit mais quelques heures ... »**_

Je soupire et rouvre mes yeux. A quoi bon m'isoler si c'est encore pour penser à lui et me faire souffrir ? Je regarde vers le village et vois le domaine des Uchiha, ce domaine délabré où sa vie a basculé. Je descends de ma branche et marche calmement pour rentrer à Konoha. Trainant des pieds à la vue des portes de mon village. J'ignore les gardes qui me saluent et prends le chemin de mon appartement avec automatisme. Quelle naïveté d'espérer encore… _ **  
**_

 _ **« Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Je te promets le ciel au-dessus de ta couche**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces. »**_

 _Ce soir-là, Sakura se couchait avec des larmes aux bords des yeux. L'espoir est une force qui peut parfois faire souffrir, surtout quand on espère l'amour. Mais alors qu'elle s'endormait pour rêver une fois de plus à un shinobi en particulier, un ninja couvert d'une cape noire passait les portes de Konoha en saluant sobrement les gardes. Il se dirigea vers la tour du Hokage où il entra dans le bureau de Kakashi._

_ Bon retour chez toi, Sasuke !

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
